disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AllisseLove/My problem and it won't get over...
Hey, This is my first blog post with uploading a story... so enjoy... ' '''My problem and it won't get over... ' Summary: Kim life is a drama! Her parents are divorced seven years ago.... One year later her mom married a man... Kim has a big problem... Her life is messed up... because for one reason... This is a sort of one of my stories called A real life story.... then with more drama, hurt, comfort and roman... '''Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It or Celine Dion- My Heart Will Go On. Kim P.O.V. It's all happened 7 years ago... my mom and dad had lots of fighting and they divorced. The next year my mom married a other man but he wasn't nice to me and I thought *maybe he have to know me* but I was wrong he still was mean... and now I'm fourteen and my step dad still mean... but lucky. He tried not to kill me but he slapped me sometimes... lucky I have friends how understand me and cares about me a lot: Rudy':' he's my sensei from the Bobbi Wasabi dojo but, also a friend of mine (It reminds me of a song...) Eddie:' he's is one of my friends he think he's a playerrr... (He has no luck with girls for now...) and if there is something wrong he sees that fast. '''''Milton:' he's a nerd but one of my best friends and also like a brother too me because he's a nerd he has a girlfriend (Eddie has to learn from Milton...) '''''Jerry':' he like dancing gets always detention, always gets confused and sometimes screams like a girl. (Freak!) But he's the one that makes me laugh (=D) (And have a crush on Kelsey..... (For now...) Jack:' he's my best friend I tell him almost everything... If you all wanted to know (We are together. Yeah Kick is a live!) He's always listening and help me when I need that and knows the right words to say... what would could I say more....'' So all what I can say is that I really love them all! My dad well I could tell you he is mad at my mom and he said to me "Kim if he hurt bad then I will pick you up no matter what time but then you live with me understand?" I could only nod... I closed my diary and put it in my bag. I walked out the changing room. I walked to the dummy. I started to kick and punched the dummy. Then Rudy came and said "Okay... Jerry and Jack sparring, Eddie and Kim practice the dummy and Milton you are going to spar with Me." We nod and Eddie said "would you please go easy on me?" I looked at him and said "I'll try Ed." I kicked the dummy and saw the face of the horrible man "HIYA!" I kicked the dummy hard and Eddie cried out in pain "Ow Kim" I apologize "I'm sorry Eddie... I'm kind of still mad..." Jack stopped sparring. He walked to me and said "He's still doing bad things to you babe?" I nod. Rudy said "Okay everyone sitting in a circle!" We al sat in a circle. Then Jack asks me "What did he do?" I said holding back my tears "He's... hurting me really bad..." My eyes were burning and Jerry said "Things like..." "Kicking me in the stomach slapping me in the face..." I was interrupted by Eddie "like he always did?" I nod tears sliding down my face Jack hugged me and I said "but harder than normal..." Rudy ask confused "What do you mean?" I looked at them and said "just hard so I couldn't protect my self..." Milton said "Fight back! Kim you are a strong girl some kicking and slapping. Don't stop you!" "And what did your mom said?" ask Jerry. I said "Well I'm not that strong because my 'dad' did/does still karate" Jerry said "what belt? White?" and he laughed. I said "No black belt." "So you that too" said Rudy. I said "and a black belt in Judo and Taekwondo" There mouths stood open. I continued "So if I fight back then I get harder slaps and about my mother she's at his side... (I took deep breath) and I'm sacred..." I looked around the group and they where shocked. 'Jack P.O.V. ' I swear one thing if her 'dad' does make her cry or like this again. Then he has to fight with me... "And a black belt in Judo and Taekwondo" said Kim. Our mouths stood open and I said in my self 'okay I can forget it to fight with him... Then she has to come over at my house... one plus point her 'dad' doesn't know where I live.' Kim said "and I'm scared" We all shocked and I said to my self 'Kim and scared? Could you believe it?' she stood up and ran to the changing room. I yelled "KIM!!" Jerry found a paper on the ground next to me and said "Dude what's that paper there?" I looked next to me and read it... What I read... I couldn't believe what there stood... My eyes where getting wet when I read the words... ''The reason I hate is...'' ''Why is this so '' ''Why is this happening to me!?! '' ''Why is this so '' ''Why is all this shit? '' ''Why am I so?'' ''Why does he not leave?'' ''Why am I so?'' ''Why do I always have bad luck?'' ''Why is this so?'' ''Why is he with me? '' ''Nobody knows what's really happened here...'' ''Why is this so? '' ''Why is he in my live? '' ''Why my mom did marry him?'' ''Why is it so?'' ''Why no other person! '' ''Why is it so?'' ''Why me?'' ''What should you do with him? '' ''What is this? The hell ?!? '' ''What should you do with? '' ''What a trash! '' ''He thinks only about my dead... '' ''Kicking, slapping, and punching me... when my mom is not home... '' ''SOOO why was I not killed with an airplane crash'' ''My live would be over in minutes. '' ''Nobody loves me....'' ''He treated me like trash'' ''I would like to kill In an Airplane CRASH!'' ''I'm hart broken please God make my live disappear! '' ''I don't deserve to be here...'' '''Kim Tears streamed down my face. Jerry asks "Dude what's in the note?" I gave them the note. When they read it they shocked too. Milton asks me with also tears streaming down his face "what does she wanted to say in this note?" I answer "Well that she doesn't like her 'dad' and wanted to kill her self..." He nod and then I realized what I said and I yelled "WHAT!" I stood up and Rudy said "what's wrong Jack?" I said "She will try to kill her self!" Then Kim came out the changing room. I grabbed her arm and said to the guys "where outside!" When we were out side I yelled at her "Are You Crazy!" She said "Where are you talking about Jack?" I showed her the paper that she wrote. She shocked and said "Where did you find that?" and grabs it out my hands. I said "Jerry found it next to me" She was silent. I said "Kim why did you write that? And the part 'Nobody loves me" She said "Because it's true!" "What is true?" I ask her. "That Nobody Loves Me!" She answers. I said "Kim that's nonsense!" She yelled at me "WHO LOVES ME JACK? EVEN MY MOM DON'T BELIVE ME! WHAT THAT MONSTER DID TO ME! SHE IS SAYING THAT I HAVE TO LOVE THAT MONSTER! IF I HAVE TO LOVE THIS MONSTER! I WILL KILL MY SELF IN NO TIME! NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME!" I said "Kim I know you are upset about it but there are people how loves you" She said mad "Okay who?" I said "Well allot of people... Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, Kelsey, Grace, your cheerleader team, Bobbie Wasabi, Julie, your family, your real dad, your mom and I love you and cares about you Kim." she said sad "My mom doesn't..." I said "Kim she does..." She crossed her arms and yelled "IF SHE DOES... THEN SHE HAD CHOSEN FOR HER DAUGHTER! AND NOT FOR THAT MONSTER! WHY IS MY LIFE NOT NORMAL?!?!" tears streamed down her face. I walked to her and hugged her and said "Babe... We all know you are upset about him... and I wanted that it will be normal too..." she looked at me and I wiped her tears away. I said "and there is one person who loves you..." She said "who then?" I said "me... Kim I love you" and I kissed her. Jerry P.O.V. ' I run out the changing room and ask Rudy "and something happened?" He said "No only yelling at each-other..." *sign* "why yelling?" I ask. He said "I don't know... about the note? I'm not one of the lovebirds!" I looked outside and saw that Jack kissed Kim. I said "and now kissing each-other" He looked out side and said "I don't get love!" I said "then found a girlfriend dude! But not my mom YO! That's not swag!" He said "yeah, yeah" and walked in his office... I kept watching Kim and Jack... I wonder what happened YO! Eddie came and said "what happened bro?" I said "Yelling and now kissing..." Eddie said "Man I'm jealous of Jack..." Milton asks "why?" Eddie said "well than can you kiss your girl every time... and making funny times full of love and happiness..." Milton said "yeah... Me and Julie have a date tonight soo... I have to pick my best sweater! Bye!" ''* Nerd!* ''I thought. Eddie said "And going on a date!" I ask "wait you wanted to go on a date with Julie too?" he said "NOOOOO!" I yelled "I'M SOOOOO CONFUESED! MAN!!" "Jerry you are always confused!" I turned around and saw Jack and Kim. I said "Done with making out?" Kim stepped to me and I hide behind Eddie. Jack said "Kim shall we go?" she said "Yep. I have to grab my bag!" and ran to the changing room. I turned around and said "was it fun the make out scene?" Jack said "al little bit..." Eddie said "wait not fantastic?" He said "please let it go! I tell ya later key?" then came Kim and they walked away. '''Kim P.O.V. ' I walked away with Jack. He asks me "can you handle it with your 'dad' tonight?" I said "I don't know. Jack." He said to me "Kim if he does something bad to you. Then you have to pack you bags and you come to my home. Okay?" I nod then I signed really deep. Jack looked at me and asks "You okay babe?" I said "Yeah..." we reached my home. I said "well I have to go now... see ya tomorrow." and I kissed him and he said "I love you" I said "Love ya too!" I walked to the door and I walked inside. When I come in nobody was home. I smiled and I went upstairs to my room. I took a shower and dried my hair. I changed in a grey jogging pants and white shirt. I lied down on bed. I put on the music. I heard the song By: Celine Dion- My Heart Will Go On. I sang: ' ' 'Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on ' '''Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on My I phone was trilling. I grabbed my phone and saw it was a text from Jack (Jack is Italic and Kim is bold) Hey Babe! =D Is the monster home? '' '''No... I'm home alone for now. ♥ ' Okay good... ;) '' '''Yep... what should I do if he's home? ' Mom is out of town... I'm scared! :( ''' ''Be 'normal' to him... '' ''And that's stupid! He can hurt you 2nght! :( '' '''That's what' 'I am afraid off! ' ''Yeah I know... I wish I was there with you... ♥ '' '''Better not Danny could be home in minutes... ' ''Soo... '' '''He can hurt you! 'He's not happy that I have a BF... ' Aw... you care about me ♥♥ '' '''Yep I do :) ' ' 'Aw... I love you! '' '''Love Ya 2♥ ' What are you doing? '' '''Well I was singing until you text me... :P' and you? ' ''Nothing much... '' ''Ow srry... what song? '' '''My Heart Will Go On... ' Awww... for me? ;D '' '''Yeah and No... ' Why Not? '' '''Cause the song calls 'My Heart Will Go On' ' 'and of course my heart will go on for you♥ ' Awww... thanks Babe ;D '' "BITCH WHERE ARE YOU!!!" I shocked and text Jack '''Hun... He is Home! I'm Dead!! Love ya! ♥ ' I said "In my room Danny!" He said "COME DOWN STAIRS RIGHT NOW!" I signed and walked downstairs. He was in the kitchen cooking. He saw me and asks "So how was school?" I said "Umm... good!" Then he asks "and karate?" I answered "Good also..." He said "Are you the best at it?" I said "well... I'm second best..." He looked sad and said mad "why second?" I said "I'm not that strong! To beat everybody!" He said "I was always number one... what was wrong when you were a baby?" I said "Umm... Gee... I don't know maybe I'm not your daughter but your stepdaughter! And you are not my real dad!" I ran up to my room and closed the door. He yelled "YOUR REAL DAD IS SO STUPID TO MARRY YOUR MOM AND THEN HAVE A LITTLE STUPID BLOND BABY GIRL!" Tears streamed down my eyes. I grab too sport bags and put some clothes and other stuffs in it. I grab my school bag and put all my book that I had here in my bag. I signed and shove my two sport bags under my bed. I said "Just in case... If he hurt me bad than I will leave to Jack." I lied down and saw a message from Jack You're okay? What did he do? '' '''Yeah... I had a fight with words... ' Ohhh... okay... '' '''But I'm still alive! ' Good! =D '' '''Umm... Jack... ' ''Yes? '' '''Maybe I come over 2night cause, I have a feeling that Danny does something bad... ' '''Soo.... maybe I text you... ' It's okay babe! I told you... '' ''You can come over at my place! ♥ '' '''Thanks Hun♥ you always have my back! ' That's because I love you♥ '' '''Awww.... I love you too! =3 ' I smiled when I send that. Then the door went open and I saw the worst person of my live... Danny. I hold my breath. ' '''Tun tun tunnnn.... ' 'Well this was my first blog fanfic... I hope you all like it... ' 'I leave it with a cliffy... ' 'I'm srry if there are spellings mistakes in it! ' 'Please leave a comment ♥ ' 'Love ya! ' 'AllisseLove♥ ' ' ' Category:Blog posts